


RIVALRY

by gabrielasette



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Barcelona, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Real Madrid CF, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielasette/pseuds/gabrielasette
Summary: In a world where Omegas don't have the same rights as Alphas, Leo was not able to play football, but at least he wishes to go watch an El Classico. It is the least his father could do, right?What he didn't know is that he would meet an incredible Alpha. The problem is that he plays for the rival team. And not only that, he is the most hatred among his friends, almost like an enemy. Leo doesn't understand, Cristiano feels like the right one, even if Gerard keeps telling him that he's a horrible person.Since El Classico, nothing was the same. Leo is sure his life could not be more chaotic.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	RIVALRY

The first two things that Leo knew even before he could say a whole sentence by himself were that he is an omega and he should not be alone because people might want to do bad things to him. Most of the time he didn’t mind having his mother with him since he could curl in her lap and pretend the world didn’t exist. However, when he got older and wanted to go to de pitch to do what he loved the most in the whole universe, play football, and his father said he could not go, he was not able to stop himself to question why he was so unlucky to be born a defenseless omega.  
He knew he was good with the bool on his feet. He was fast and could dribble like no one else. God, he even has the tools outside the pitch to have a chance on the team, but his father didn’t want him near the grass. Papa was the football manager of the greatest team in the world, Barcelona FC. Leo loved the Camp Nou, loved to spend time with the players, he knew them all, at least that his father let him do it.  
Tomorrow, however, was a special day. The most important thing in Spain, related to football, was El Classico. Barcelona and Real Madrid are long term rivals and when the whistle stars the match, there is no friend or colleagues or even livers, all people care about is who is going to go home the winner. Leo was no different, his dream since he was a little boy was to go, but his father didn’t trust enough to let him in the possible company of Madridistas so he always stayed behind, watching the game on the TV. Pissed as hell, but there was nothing he could do about it. Still, Leo was not one to give up, he wanted to see the derby so he was going to see the derby. In one of the many fights and arguments about this subject, he questioned his father if when he turned 18 is he could go to an El Classico. Just once and he would never bring this up again. His father signed defeated, knowing he would not have peace if he didn’t allow it.  
“Sure, pequeño, you can go when you turn 18”  
Leo smiled and hugged his father. He could not wait.

The noise in the locker room was like always. Alphas talking and laughing constantly resulted in a bunch of noise, but Leo didn’t care, sounded like home. The only other omega in the team was Neymar, he was not so petite like Leo, but still smaller than the other. Leo really liked him, he was funny and understand what was being an omega and playing football, in Leo’s case, wanting to play. Neymar was a Brazilian boy, loud, funny and so happy that you could not think of one time that he was not smiling, even when things were bad. Leo envied how spontaneous, extrovert, and easy to talk he was. Most of the time Leo was so shy and quiet, he didn’t know what to say or when to say, getting all red of embarrassment so he preferred to talk to the ones he already knew.  
“Look whos where?! Leo!” Gerard said turning to the small boy and hugging him tightly.  
‘Hi, Ger, how are you?” the angelic voice sounded so low, like Leo always did, speaking quietly almost like he was afraid people were listening to him.  
“Very good, little one. Excited to smash Madritistas tomorrow” An evil smile showed on Gerard’s face. Leo was used to this type of sentence to come out of Ger’s mouth. Since Alphas tend to be a little aggressive, these boys would not waste a chance of a fight like this.  
“ What about you, pequeño?” Luis said, the low rumble of his voice bringing a sensation of comfort and familiarity.   
“I’m so excited! Father promised years ago that I could go when turned 18 and now I’m 18! It’ll be the best day of my life, I can’t wait.”  
Gerard smiled fondly at the boy’s excitement and sighed. He would never let anyone get near this amazing, soft, and naive boy. Leo was so generous, always willing to help everyone, never letting a smile off his face. He could not bear to see him get hurt, a boy so sensible like Leo should not be with anyone.  
“Peach, come here” Ger grinned to not scare the younger. “You have to promise to me that you will not talk or interact with Real Madrid. We don’t want you to be hurt, okay? Promise me that you will not be near them and always have someone with you.”  
“I promise, Ger,” Leo said in his sugary voice, almost in a whisper since he always talked so quietly.  
“Good,” Gerard said smiling and going back to his locker “ They are not good people anyway, you would not want to be near them. They suck”  
“But they are not so bad at football, tho” Leo looked at the floor, his small feet moving nervously and his cheeks red.  
The room stayed silent for a few seconds.  
“What? Leo, what are you talking about?” Gerard said, hands gripping tightly at his towel, and narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
“J-Just that they have some good players?” They would not be able to hear that if the whole locker room wasn’t silent waiting for development on the conversation.   
“Like who?”  
Leo took a deep breath and close tightly his eyes for a few seconds. He should not have said anything, even if it was what he thought. Of course, he was a Culé, always have, but you cannot ignore that Real Madrid has a good team and is doing a great season.  
“Cristiano Ronaldo”  
When the name was spoken the whole team gasped surprised that Leo was praising the enemy. Luis sighed and took a step forward, giving Gerard some time because he knew the Alpha was on his limit.  
“Lionel, hear me out. Cristiano Ronaldo is not a person you want to meet. He’s selfish and egocentric, doesn’t give a damn about people’s feelings, and is so disrespectful that you would not imagine he has a great mom that taught him manners at home. Do not talk to him, do you understand me?” Luis eyes were black when talking about his rival, Leo trembled a little by that sight but nodded anyway.  
“It is not like he would want to talk to me anyway, you don’t’ have anything to worry about” A sad smile on Leo’s face made Gerard sigh. Since he met the boy he never listened to a good thing coming out of Leo’s mouth about himself. Always thinking that he’s not worth it or not good enough.  
“Peach, you don’t talk like that about you, okay? Fuck, Leo, you are one of the most beautiful omegas that I have ever seen, with all due respect obviously. You are smart, funny and so generous and kind. Don’t talk badly about yourself.”  
Leo didn’t see those things but nodded anyway. The feeling that things were about to change soon stayed and got stronger. The petit boy sighed and run a hand on his hair, he just hoped it was a good thing, after all.


End file.
